She's Mine To Save
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Set during the Save Benson storyline. Elliot hears Olivia is missing and leaps into action. Since I don't watch SVU anymore, this is only loosely based on that, and it's very AU. Hope you like! It is angsty and fluffy.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU do not belong to me. This is El rescuing Liv when she was a prisoner. So technically it's during the whole Save Benson thing but since I wasn't watching I don't really know anything about it. So it's just loosely based. It's just going to be a oneshot. Elliot saves her. XD. The way that **__should__** have gone.**_

She's Mine to Save

By Julia

Putting down the phone, Elliot cursed and kicked a chair. Olivia was kidnapped? Elliot officially wasn't a cop anymore, but that wasn't going to stop him from finding her. They hadn't spoken since he'd left the Unit. He'd sent her his Semper Fi medal. He had wanted her to have it. It had seemed kind of out of the blue, he knew. Elliot had wanted her to have it. He had thought about texting her a thousand times, and hadn't. Elliot hadn't been sure what to say. He didn't know that he should expect Olivia to _even talk_ to him. Elliot knew that that was all suspended right now, since she was kidnapped. That made his heart hurt so much. He was glad that Fin had called him to let him know, though. He had to find her.

It was an hour later when he was standing outside the 1-6, his heart pounding. He was just a civilian now. Technically, he was the loved one of the victim. That felt really weird. Elliot knew that Olivia was single, Fin had told him that he wouldn't be stepping on any toes. That had given him a lot of relief, more than he wanted to admit. He took a deep breath and headed up into the building. When he got off the elevator, it was like coming home. Elliot swallowed hard and headed into the bullpen. Elliot took it all in, and he caught sight of the board. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _Olivia_ was the _victim_. Elliot had to stand there and collect himself for a second. Then he stepped fully into the room, and cleared his throat. They all turned to look at him. Elliot wished that his eyes weren't wet with tears right now. That was the worst thing. Elliot said shakily, "Let's find my…. Let's find Olivia." He'd almost said 'my future wife' and that was _so_ very inaccurate. Elliot did his best not to look at the board. He knew why it was there, but still.

Everyone looked at him. Fin gave him a half smile. "Glad you're here, Stabler." He meant it, too. His husband Munch had used to work for the Unit, but he didn't anymore. Fin's new partner was Brian Cassidy. Olivia was working with a young man. Ackerley Webb, aka Ace. He was new in the Unit, and his two best friends Callie Curtis, which was short for California, to her chagrin, and Dalton Fitzwater. They had all gone to the Academy together. Dalton was called Fitz. They were all about thirty, and already detectives. Fin wasn't sure what he felt about them. They weren't bad people, but they weren't El and Olivia, even if Olivia was there. Fin turned the board to the side so it was out of Elliot's gaze. Fin didn't really know what else to say. Cassidy had let it be known that he still had feelings for Liv, and she'd been reluctant about it. Fin knew that's because she still had the hots for Stabler. Fin had to admit that he'd called him for that reason. So El and Liv could work things out, once she was okay. Fin introduced Elliot to the newbies. When Elliot and Cassidy's eyes met, Fin felt the temperature drop. He knew that was not the time for them to compare their dick size. It was the time to find Liv.

"Cassidy." Elliot said. He would do anything to find Olivia, and that included working with Brian Cassidy. He didn't know how that was going to go, but he was willing to deal with it if he had to. Elliot would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of Cassidy. He had slept with Olivia during his first year in the Unit. Olivia had already been in it for a year. He and Olivia had been in love. They just hadn't done anything about it. Olivia had gotten drunk and fucked Cassidy. Elliot really hoped that Cassidy was going to back off. He doubted that was the case. Elliot didn't know what else to say. "Let's find her. Fill me in." Elliot said, and they gave them the details. She had been working on a case, and the perp had snatched her. It was as simple as that. Elliot did his best to keep the tears out of his voice and tried to focus on the facts as they were. Elliot couldn't believe this. It was the worst possible outcome. How… what if she was seriously hurt? "Tell me the guy's MO." Elliot said, he didn't want to miss any details. He had to know to find her.

"Who called you, Elliot?" Don Cragen came out of his office. He still cared about Elliot, but he was a civilian now. And if you wanted to get technical, he was a loved one of the victim. Cragen didn't think that he should be here. At least, not like this. Cragen knew how close Elliot and Olivia had always been. He didn't think that Elliot should be helping to find her. "I know that you have to be going out of your mind, but you are a civilian now. You can't help us find her. I can't let you. I'll get my ass reamed." Cragen knew that wasn't going to get over well at all, and he was prepared to deal.

This caused Elliot to round on him, his blue eyes round. He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't going _anywhere_. Olivia was _kidnapped_. What was wrong with Cragen? "Are you serious? All of this is utterly pointless! You have to admit, arguing with me about this isn't helping. I don't know why you expect that I'm just going to leave. She…" He stopped, but his rage was still pumping through his blood. "She's the woman that I love. I don't want to give up on her. I have no right to expect that she'll want to talk to me, but I don't want to give up on her. I know that I am a civilian now, but that's not going to stop me from finding who took her." Elliot couldn't believe that Cragen had said that.

The air in the squad room was thin. Everyone was waiting. Waiting to see what Cragen would say. He stood there for a minute, not sure what to say. Cragen couldn't let Elliot help them. "I'm sorry that she's missing. I really am. I love Olivia like a daughter. But you can't go off and find her. Didn't you spend years telling people that very thing?" Cragen asked. He already knew the answer to that one. It was yes. Cragen guessed that he couldn't blame Elliot for wanting to though. It was hard when someone you loved in danger.

It looked as though Elliot was going to flip his lid. Elliot didn't care if he had to do it on his own. He'd find her. "I'll find her." He said, and glared at Cragen. He knew deep down that his former boss was right, but still. Elliot couldn't just be at home knowing Liv was out there. He had jotted down a list of places she might be and he stormed out of the precinct to go and start looking. Elliot wouldn't stop till he found her. He didn't know where she was, but he was sure that she was scared. Elliot didn't want her to be. He wanted her to know he was coming.

"Wait." Fin said, as he followed him. Elliot had to go and watch Calvin, Olivia's son. He had been given to her by a suspect's mother. It had been supposed to be temporary, but it had ended up being permanent. He had only been about 13, and capable of taking care of his own things, but he was going to need someone to be at home for him. "He is going to need the advice and whatnot." Fin said, hoping that what he was saying was sinking in. He really didn't want Calvin to have to stay alone. He hesitated on this last bit. "I… in the event that something happens to her, you will be Calvin's legal guardian." That sounded a bit too out of the blue, like that _Life As You Know It _movie. But there hadn't really been any men in Olivia's life and she had wanted him to have someone. Her guess had been Elliot, who hadn't ever had kids, and she knew that he would have been it anyway if they'd worked things out. Fin really didn't know if he approved of Olivia not telling Elliot about it. Even if it was the right thing to do by her child. He knew that Elliot was going to be a bit…. Okay, that was a bit understated, a _lot_ surprised. Elliot stopped and stared at him, his jaw open. "She…. She wants you to be Calvin's dad." Holy shit.

That was incredibly…. what? He had the possibility of a kid? That seemed a bit… why didn't Olivia ever _tell_ him? How could he raise a kid? Of course he wanted Olivia to make it home, but he didn't think that he could just toss off that knowledge. Maybe it meant that she had held out hope that they'd work things out. Elliot's already wet eyes were misty with tears as he tried to take this all in. He didn't know how to take that or what he was supposed to say. How was he supposed to handle that? Elliot didn't know how to even go about raising a teenage boy? They could be loud and mischievous together. Elliot looked at Fin. "Are you really serious?" He asked, although he knew that he was. There was no way that he would mess with him like that. Elliot didn't know how to handle that. "I'm…. I can't believe that she did that and didn't tell me. I'm…. I am really touched though." That was true. He really was. Elliot didn't know what to say. He wished that he didn't feel nervous about the whole thing. He did. "I…. I'm going to find her so I can tell her."

The room she was in was cold and dark. Olivia was tied to the bed. Her hands were tied together and that led to the head of the bed. Olivia was scared. She was doing her best not to show it. Olivia hadn't even seen the man who had kidnapped her. He had a system rigged up so he have her food through a flap in the door. Olivia could reach it, the rope was long enough. She had been on her way home from the gym when he'd got her. She wasn't even sure who it was. All he'd said was that she owed him for putting him in jail. Olivia knew that could cover a lot of people. She was wishing that Elliot would find her. That was a little crazy, she knew. He probably didn't even know she was missing. Olivia hoped that someone called him, though. She hadn't seen him in awhile, and she loved him. Olivia didn't regret making him the legal guardian of Calvin. She had been given custody by his birth mother, who had been a suspect in a murder. Olivia didn't think that she did it, though. Olivia hoped that he was okay. He had been at school, and he was probably at Fin and Munch's right now. Unless Fin called Elliot…. only she was sure that he would be out looking for her if he knew. Olivia was sure of that.

A noise sounded, and a burger and fries came through the door, with a soda. Olivia wasn't sure why he kept feeding her. She didn't know what he had in mind. Olivia got up and went to get it. She had to admit, she _was_ starving. Olivia went back to the bed, and unwrapped the burger, and took a bite. All he ever brought her was fast food, but only twice a day and he'd had her for a week. Olivia had lost a few pounds, she was sure. She was hoping it wouldn't be too much later. Olivia took a bite of a fry, trying not to eat too quickly. She wanted to make this last a little. It was the last meal of the day. Olivia chewed, just glad that she could eat. She wished she could still get to a cell phone. Olivia didn't know where he'd put it. She wished she could find it. She could try and get a message to El. Olivia really hoped that he wasn't seeing anyone. If she got out of this, she was going to call him. Life was too short, this had taught her that. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life regretting not saying anything to him. She loved him so much.

Elliot had already been to six possible places. He didn't know who this guy was, but he hoped that the guy would be gone if he did find Olivia. Elliot was exhausted. He had stopped to get a coffee. He knew that Olivia wouldn't want him to run himself ragged. He just…. he was so worried. Elliot couldn't stop going. He knew that getting some sleep would be a good idea. He just hated to give up time sleeping when he could be looking for Olivia. Elliot sipped his coffee as he went over his notes again. There were a few places to go before he called it a night. Elliot really hope that he could find her. He was doing his best not to panic. He knew it wasn't time to yet. There was still time. Elliot had a couple of people to interview too. Then he could get more ideas on where to look. Elliot had looked over these notes all day obsessively. He had to know everything. Elliot was determined to know all of the information he could know. He had to know everything he could to find Olivia. Elliot was still thinking about Calvin, too. He'd talked to Fin, Calvin was staying with him and Munch for the time being. Elliot wanted to be able to take him but he wanted to find Olivia. He didn't have time to look after him right now. Olivia was important.

He got up and headed for his car. He was going to go and start one of his interviews. He didn't know if he was going to learn anything of value but he had to try. Elliot was going to leave no stone unturned. It was the best way to find Olivia. Elliot had to go halfway across the city. He got to his car, and there was a note on the windshield. It was written in blood. It told him to stop looking for Olivia or she'd die. Clearly he was on the right track. Clearly he was doing something right. Elliot took it off. If this was the old days, he could send it off to the lab. Elliot couldn't do that this time without a lot of red tape. And that wasn't going to happen. Maybe he could get Fin to test it for him. Although, Elliot probably had some favors he could call in. But it couldn't hurt to call Fin and talk to him. Elliot knew he had possibly ruined any prints by taking it off the shield but he didn't care. He hadn't been able to see it sitting there on the windshield. He pulled out his cell phone, running his thumb over the keypad before he finally dialed Fin's number. He probably should ask about Calvin, too. They were still looking after him.

Fin picked up on the first ring. "Yo, Stabler." He said, he was making sure that Calvin was getting ready for school. Which was almost out for the summer. "What's up? Do you have a break?" He asked. Calvin was cleaning up his breakfast dishes. "Brush your teeth, kid." He told him, as he waited for Elliot to talk. Fin wanted Calvin and Elliot to get along. They had to. For Liv. Fin knew that she should have told Elliot about making him emergency contact. Or asked him. She hadn't. It was kind of wrong of her. She had been trippin'. Fin didn't know what he had called to talk about, and he didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready.

"Um, I've got something for the lab. But you've got to take it for me. I am not sure that I want to use any of my favors for this. I mean… I might need them for something else." Elliot explained to Fin what had happened, and what he needed him to do. "It'll have mine on it too… but I honestly couldn't see it on my windshield." This was true, even if it was so stupid of him to have done. Elliot… he knew it was blood. Part of him was scared that it was Olivia's blood. Elliot didn't know how, but he was still convinced it was and he was flipping out. Elliot didn't really know how to voice that opinion to Fin calmly though. It was too hard for him to talk about.

Fin knew what Elliot was trying to say. He knew and didn't have to say it out loud for him, either. It was understood. "Yeah. You drop it off and I'll do that for you." Fin almost gave him an ultimatum, but he didn't. He knew right now was _not_ the time for that. Fin said, "If you bring it now I can take it after Calvin's gone to school." He said, a little bit pointedly. He was hoping that Elliot would get the point and ask about Calvin. Fin was watching Calvin get his lunch together for the day. He needed his parents.

"Okay. I'll be over in a few." Then Elliot was going to have to take a nap, too. He hated to but he'd never make it without at least a tiny one. Elliot climbed into the car and turned it on. They hung up and Elliot moved out into traffic. There just… it _wasn't_ her blood. He had to keep telling that to himself so he didn't lose his cool. This was going to end up okay. It had to. Elliot was not looking forward to the alternative. He could do this. He could find her. She was going to be okay. He knew it. There was no other possibility that he would tolerate.

Olivia was tired. She wanted to go to sleep so badly. She was about to drift off, too. She didn't like to sleep too much while she was here. She didn't know what he was going to do to her while she was asleep. She was trying to stay awake. Olivia didn't really want to think about what would happen if she was awake. She also didn't want to miss Elliot if he showed up. Olivia's brown eyes slipped closed as she was losing the battle to stay awake. She started to dream about Elliot. He found her, and he told her that he loved her. Olivia couldn't imagine a world where she didn't say it back. Olivia knew at one time, no would have been the answer she'd give, but not now. Not now that she knew what it was like to be without him. She drifted deeper into sleep, but she heard what seemed like Elliot's voice calling out for her. She had to be imagining that, right? Olivia opened her eyes reluctantly, and met Elliot's blue ones. She blinked a couple of times, but it was really real. He was really in front of her. "Oh, El….." She murmured, her heart pounding. They had to get out of here now. Before he came back. "You…. you really did find me." Olivia croaked, her voice gravelly from misuse. She didn't say anything more.

Elliot was too glad to see her to say anything about of course he'd find her. They had to get out and call the cops. Before he did that, he cut her loose from the bed, ignoring the inside protestations that it wasn't his job to move her anymore. Once he had her free, he pulled her into his arms. He cradled her. They had to talk, but that could wait. Right now he had to get her safe. Holding her tightly, Elliot pulled her from the apartment and down the hall. The guy was gone for the moment, and El was taking advantage of that. Elliot kept her close, sinking them down to the hallway floor, as he called to let 911 know that they needed a bus. Olivia looked like she needed a week's worth of sleep and at least two weeks' worth of meals. Elliot would stay with her until she told him to go. It was scaring him, how thin she was, but she'd be okay in the end, he was sure of it. There was no other option. Okay was it. He smiled fondly at her despite the situation when she opened her eyes. "I'm not a dream, Livvy. I am really here." Elliot told her, holding onto her tightly. He hoped she'd just relax now.

"I knew you'd find me." Olivia murmured, clutching onto him tightly. She couldn't doubt it for a second. Elliot was amazing. She buried her head in his shoulder. "I am so glad you're here." She murmured. It was so very true. Olivia smelled the innate smell that was Elliot and let out a soft sigh. T had been years since she smelled him. Olivia hadn't ever thought that Elliot wouldn't be the one to find her. She hadn't seen him in two years, but she knew that he would stop at nothing. They had a lot to talk about, but right now Olivia was happy to have him with her. Olivia couldn't stop herself from crying as she held on tightly. "Elliot, we have so much to talk about." She murmured. Olivia had never held onto anything or anyone so tightly. She also knew that she had to explain why she'd chosen him to be her son's guardian, that part of what they needed to talk about. Olivia didn't know what had possessed her to do it without telling him. She had wanted to make sure that Calvin would have a good parent, and she knew that Elliot would be. She had wanted him to have a reminder of her if something had happened to her. Olivia honestly hadn't really given it much more thought than that. It probably hadn't been the best idea. Olivia let out another breath, just glad to be in his arms. "They're going to take me to the hospital."

"I know, Liv, but I'll be here with you." Elliot promised. He ran his hands along her back, letting her know he was here. Elliot was going to say more when the EMTs arrived, and Fin. Elliot pulled back to look at Olivia. "Liv, honey, the EMTs are here. I have to let go so they can examine you. But I'm not going anywhere." Elliot let go, and they got her onto a stretcher. Elliot turned to Fin. "You can tell Cragen this is all on me if you want. I know you're gonna be in hot water." Elliot stayed close to Olivia. "I gotta go with her, though. So you can question me there." They had unies here, so they could catch the guy. In the meantime, Olivia was safe, and that was the important thing. Olivia was going to be fine. Elliot shared a look with Fin, and got into the ambulance with Olivia. He held her hand. She was asleep. Elliot was glad that she was finally getting some rest. Elliot closed his eyes. Three days he'd been looking for her. He had gotten lucky finding her so fast. He knew there'd be hell to pay with this, but he didn't care. Elliot was just glad that she was okay. He had her back. That was the only thing that mattered. They would solve it all, it was only a matter of time. But Elliot wouldn't leave her again.

A couple of weeks later, Calvin was at Munch and Fin's again, and Elliot and Olivia were sitting in her apartment, to have their talk. Olivia didn't know where to start. There was so much ground to cover. Olivia had gotten out a bottle of Jack, and they'd both had some. She leaned back on the couch, not sure where to begin. Olivia knew that Elliot probably had a lot of questions. She was deciding on what to begin with. "El, I know you're confused. I…. I wanted you to have custody of Calvin so that you'd always have a piece of me. I also know that if things between us went the way they were supposed to, you would have been his dad anyway. You….." Olivia couldn't believe that they were finally having this conversation. It was years overdue. They really needed to get it all out in the open. "I love you, Elliot. You are the only man I've ever loved like this." Olivia didn't know if there was any other way to get that across. She loved him more than anything. Olivia couldn't imagine not getting him. She knew he felt the same way. She didn't know what would happen now, but it would all be out in the open. She didn't want to hide anything anymore. "I want to be with you. I was angry at you for a long time for just disappearing like that. I know now that you must have a good reason. Now is the time you can tell me. I don't want to hide anything anymore."

Elliot wasn't surprised to hear any of that. After the events of Gitano, their feelings for each other had been out in the open for years. They just had shied away from talking about it. Elliot didn't really know why. Maybe they'd been too scared to take the leap and be something more. Elliot was with Olivia, though, he wanted to get it out in the open. "I love you, too, Livvy. More than anything. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I…. I have to admit, I was really surprised that you gave me custody of Calvin. I shouldn't have been. You're right. If things had gone the way they were supposed to go, we would have been together when you got him." Now it came time to tell her why he'd left the Unit. Elliot hadn't thought that he could go back. He had hated to leave Olivia, but he couldn't go back. "Liv, I'm sorry I disappeared. I should have told you what was going on in my head." Elliot didn't know how to voice it all. There wasn't the right words in the English language. Elliot thought for a second, and he said, "Liv, I was afraid to come back, to say goodbye, because I was afraid you'd talk me out of it. You… you could probably talk me out of anything. I'm… I'm sorry I didn't call. I missed you so much. I should have called you."

Olivia supposed that made sense. She probably could have talked him into anything. Olivia wasn't angry at him anymore. She had been, but she knew that he had every right to retire if he wanted. Elliot had been on the job for a very long time. She didn't really care anymore, they just needed to be together. She leaned closer, and pressed her lips to his, straddling him. He let out a grunt of surprise, but he moved with her. She kissed him deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck. She loved him so much. She was ready to do this. Olivia ground her hips on him, moving against his growing erection. He let out a groan, and Olivia pulled off her shirt. She tossed it to the floor. She was glad she'd chosen her sexiest bra and panty set that day. It was purple and lacy and see through. Olivia hadn't done this in a long time, and she hoped that she could still do it well. Olivia kissed him again, their tongues massaging each other. She was actually getting wet, this had been coming for a long time. His hand reached up and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple through her bra. She groaned and arched her back, pushing it more into his hand. Olivia was already thinking ahead to the condoms in her bedside table drawer. Olivia was so willing and ready. She was surprised when Elliot stood, carrying her to the bedroom, and depositing her on the bed.

They were past the point of no return. Elliot didn't mind, though, this was the way it should have been all along. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, rubbing it against her mound through her pants. She gasped out loud, and her hips arched up to meet his. Olivia moaned and Elliot pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. She ran her hands on his strong chest. She loved how strong he was. Elliot leaned to unbutton her jeans, lifting her easily to pull them off of her. Elliot then pulled off her underwear with his teeth. They scraped against her skin slowly, and her hips arched. Elliot pushed apart her legs, licking his lips and cupping her sex, his fingers slipping along her wet folds. A long moan escaped her, and he lowered his mouth to her sex, sucking on the little knot that was her G spot. A long keening noise just left her, and her hand went up into his hair, and she tugged on it a little. He slipped a couple of fingers inside her, working them as well as his tongue. She fisted the sheets, writhing underneath him. Elliot pushed up her legs, gripping them as he licked and sucked. She tasted great. It varied depending on what the girl ate that day.

Olivia really couldn't imagine anyone doing this better. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Oh….. Fuck, El." She moaned, elongating the syllable. Her orgasm was building. Her orgasm was building. She could probably come more than once. That was rare, although it had been awhile since she'd had sex. It wasn't going to take very long. She wrapped her legs around his head, as his tongue slid along her folds, and getting his teeth caught on her clit gently. "OH. Fuck." Olivia groaned, and came. Elliot lapped it up, and then reached into her bedside table drawer, pulling out her dildo. Grinning, he turned it on, and slipped it inside her. "Oh, fuck, Elliot…." Olivia cried, biting her lip. He moved it in and out of her, his hand reaching up and unhooking her bra, easing the cups off her breasts. He pushed it off her shoulders, and then cupped her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple. She was on fire, her whole body writhing. She could hardly think straight she was so turned on. Olivia was so going to pay him back for this. She'd suck him like a lollipop. She ran her hand in his hair, as he ran the dildo along the outside of her pussy. He pressed it on the outside of her clit, and she came again. Elliot was barely able to hold in the laugh that bubbled out of him. She was a melted puddle of goo.

"OH, oh fuck!" Olivia murmured, she'd _so_ be giving to him. Olivia flipped them over, taking off his pants. Then she handcuffed him to the bed. Elliot looked at her in surprise, but he grinned. She then pulled off his boxer briefs, and licked her lips when she saw his huge hard on. She was going to give him the blow job of his life. She parted his legs, and lowered her mouth onto him, taking him all in. She sucked like he was her own lollipop. Elliot let out a groan, his head moving back against the headboard. Olivia didn't think that she could ever have better sex than right now. And she was sure that Elliot would agree. As she sucked, her hands cupped the base, and she got a long moan in response. Olivia wanted him to come like she had. Her fingers stroked as her mouth sucked the shaft, her tongue licking the tip. Elliot was moaning, and Olivia could tell that the orgasm was going to be coming. She didn't mind swallowing, but she was thinking he'd enjoy her riding him more. She pulled out a condom, and unwrapped it, slipping it on over his hard length. Then she straddled him, slipping him inside her. Elliot groaned at the satisfaction.

Elliot was so turned on. She was so hot. He couldn't believe that she'd climbed on top of him like that. It was really hot. Olivia's hands ran along his chest as she moved on top of him. She leaned to kiss him, and his breathing quickened as the orgasm came closer. This was incredibly hot. Elliot hadn't expected this when they'd started this talk. Elliot didn't know that he had ever had better sex in his life. He pulled against the handcuffs, but only a little. He let out a moan. It was going to happen. Olivia's breasts looked beautiful as she moved, too. Olivia moaned and they both came together. She wasn't usually so dynamite in the bedroom, for some reason Elliot just brought something out in her. Elliot had never imagined it would be this amazing. "Oh, Livvy… That was amazing." Elliot said, as Olivia uncuffed him. She gave him a grin. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "So, this is it. We're really doing this." Elliot didn't know why they'd never done it sooner, other than he'd been married when they met sixteen years ago. Elliot had only stayed married for three years after he'd met Olivia though. Kathy had cheated on him. Elliot had been angry. He wasn't sure that he blamed her so much now, they'd been over for awhile before it was official. Elliot just didn't know why this had taken so long.

"We are." Olivia agreed. She supposed that this had been a long time coming. Olivia was ravenous now, and she leaned against him. "Let's order in some Chinese. I am very suddenly ravenous. "Ooooh…. No, pizza's better." She decided. Elliot laughed. She got up to get the pizza menu. She had in her coupon drawer. She did so naked, and Elliot was pleased to watch her go. Olivia got out some sodas, she was thirsty, too. She looked towards the bedroom. She could hardly believe that this had happened. Although it had taken her being kidnapped to make it happen. And Olivia was doing her best not to think about that. She couldn't imagine ever be happier than she was right now. Olivia finally had everything that she wanted. A child, and Elliot. And maybe there could be more kids in the future. Olivia didn't know if Elliot had ever thought about kids before. Although if he was going to be with her, he was going to have to contend with Calvin. Olivia looked over the menu, overwhelmed for a minute. She didn't know why he'd chosen her, but she couldn't imagine giving him up. She really had wanted him for a long time. There was no going back now.

While Elliot waited, he wondered how he'd be with Calvin. He wasn't on planning leaving Olivia, so he knew that he was going to be in this for life. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to marry him. He normally would have thought it was too soon, but this had been coming for a long time. Elliot didn't have a ring, but he'd get one. It was going to be romantic and spontaneous as hell. Elliot was just glad that he hadn't done so in the middle of sex. Although he didn't know what was wrong with that. Elliot didn't see the point in waiting when you knew something was right. Elliot just smiled to himself. They would be happy. For the rest of their lives. He knew it.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! I got the idea out of nowhere. Blame me reading Fifty Shades of Grey for the third time for the smut. Sometimes I think I forget how to write het sex b/c I write so much lesbian and gay sex but I so didn't. Anyway, leave a review and that's it for now!**_


End file.
